Bridge Camp (TV Series)
The bridge camp is the headquarters for the bridge construction project in AMC's The Walking Dead located in Virginia. It serves as a base camp for the survivors of the nearby communities who've come together in order to build a bridge after the previous one washed away and establish a trade route between the Hilltop and the other communities. Pre-Apocalypse The bridge camp did not exist before the outbreak. Instead, it was simply woods that surrounded the nearby bridge and river. Post-Apocalypse Season 9 Upon returning from Washington, D.C., Rick Grimes and his group come across the bridge which had been completely washed out and inaccessible, preventing the group from reaching the Hilltop. Rick devises a plan to build a bridge to restore passage across the river with the help of Eugene Porter's engineering skills and volunteers from the other communities, including dozens of Saviors from the Sanctuary who make up most of the labor force. The base camp was established in the nearby woods, with tents and shelters set up for accommodations for the workers as well as a mess tent where food is prepared and a leaders' tent, for meetings and discussions involving the bridge. Nearby is a lumber site where workers have cut down trees and prepare the lumber to be used in the bridge construction. As the bridge neared completion, tensions flared between the Saviors and the other survivors, sparking fights including a fight on the bridge itself between Daryl Dixon and Justin. After an incident at the lumber site involving a herd passing through, leading to the amputation of Aaron's arm, Daryl and Justin get into another fight at the camp, before Justin is expelled by Rick due to his involvement in the herd passing through the lumber site. Meanwhile, Saviors are disappearing, believed to be those quitting the labor force and returning to the Sanctuary, though none of them made it home. The Saviors and the other survivors get into an all out brawl at the camp before Norris and D.J. arm themselves with axes, ready to retaliate for the deaths of Justin and the other missing Saviors, though Rick is able to arrive in time and break up the fight. It is revealed the women of Oceanside had been kidnapping the Saviors responsible for the original slaughter of their community and executing them, including Justin and Arat. Though the Saviors are kept in the dark about who is behind the mysterious disappearances, they all choose to abandon the bridge site and return home, leading to worries that the bridge will not be completed. However, as construction continues, though other community members begin returning home, seriously threatening the status of the bridge. Carol Peletier reveals to Rick that she plans to take the rest of her people and return to the Kingdom. With a handful of Hilltoppers, Kingdommers, Oceansiders, and Alexandrians left at the camp, Carol and her people start packing up when suddenly the Saviors, led by Jed return to the work camp, armed and prepared to take out the Oceansiders after realizing they were responsible for the deaths of Justin, Arat, and the others. A gunfight breaks out, leading to the deaths of several Saviors including Norris, in addition to Kathy of Oceanside and another Kingdommer. The gunshots had attracted the attention of the nearby herds, leading to the camp's evacuation. As Rick returns to the camp, he finds bodies scattered throughout the camp and a few reanimated residents, just as the herd rolls through, destroying tents and the rest of the camp. The camp is abandoned and the nearly-completed bridge is subsequently destroyed by Rick Grimes as an effort to divert the herd from reaching the Hilltop. The bridge explodes as Michonne and the other survivors, who safely evacuated the camp earlier, watch in horror on the nearby river bank. It is later revealed in "Who Are You Now?" that the camp was abandoned and the bridge was never repaired, laying in ruins for years following Rick's apparent death. Inhabitants A number of survivors from the different communities volunteer to help with the bridge project and many temporarily stay at the work camp. The survivors are assigned different roles to keep the project running smoothly, including laborers, medics, lumberjacks, cooks, and lookouts. While some survivors stay longer at the camp, others only temporarily reside at the camp including Ezekiel and Siddiq, while others only visit to check on the bridge's progress, including Michonne, Maggie, and Kal. Alexandria-Safe Zone *Rick Grimes (Leader) *Aaron *Siddiq (Medic) *Rosita Espinosa *Gabriel Stokes *Anne (Formerly) *''Tara Chambler'' (Lookout) *Numerous unnamed Alexandrians Hilltop Colony *Daryl Dixon *Alden *''Enid'' (Medic) *Numerous unnamed Hilltoppers The Kingdom *Carol Peletier *Ezekiel (Formerly) *Dianne *Jerry *Nabila *''Henry'' *Numerous unnamed Kingdommers Oceanside *Cyndie *Beatrice *Rachel Ward (Lookout) *''Kathy'' *Numerous unnamed Oceansiders The Sanctuary *Laura *[[D.J. (TV Series)|''D.J.]] *Regina'' *''Jed'' *''Norris'' *''Arat'' *''Justin'' *Numerous unnamed Saviors Deaths *Norris (Alive and Zombified) *Kathy (Alive and Zombified) *1 unnamed Kingdommer (Alive and Zombified) *At least 7 unnamed Saviors Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"The Bridge" *"Warning Signs" *"The Obliged" *"What Comes After" Category:Locations Category:TV Series Locations